princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūichirō Ōishi/Playing Styles
Oishi is a Counter-Puncher, and is well-known for his doubles play, especially with Eiji (which earned them the title of the Golden Pair). Despite his relatively average stats (as shown in the New Prince of Tennis OVA, episode 3, his stats, out of 5, are: 2 in Power and Speed, 3 in Stamina '''and '''Mental, and 3.5 in Technique) he is quite skilled at analyzing the opponent and keeping his cool in the game, allowing him to change the flow of the game at the most crucial time and is a very successsful game-maker. Moon Volley (ムーンボレー) A topspin-lob volley hit high into the air and landing directly on the baseline (or anywhere else that is unprotected at the time). Australian Formation (オーストラリアン・フォーメーション) A specialty formation Oishi and his double's partner Eiji Kikumaru perform. It involves standing directly on the center line and confusing the opponents as to which way each player will move when the ball is placed into the opposing court. I-Formation (Iフォーメーション) A variation of the Australian Formation, Eiji stays below the net while the Golden Pair both line up on the center line. This allows Oishi to serve without worry about Eiji and confuses the opponent even more to where to return the ball to. Spin Serve (Anime only) (スピンサーブ) Very similar to the Kick Serve where as a large amount of the serve motion at an oblique angle causing it to spin. Jōsei Shōnan whose small body rendered him incapable of returning it. Oishi Territory (大石の領域) Noted to be the Golden Pair's super attack formation, this formation has the defense expert Oishi go to the net, while attacker Eiji stays in the back. With this formation, Oishi is able to analyze the situation from up front and instantly send signs to his partner in the back court, allowing Oishi to use his game making abilities to the fullest with Eiji's Seal Step in order to control the flow of the game. Synchronization, known as 'Synchro' (同調) When playing in the nationals with Kikumaru as his doubles 1 partner against Shishido Ryo and, they become fully synchronized and moved as if they were one; breathing as one and knowing exactly what their partner's next move would be. U-17 Camp Stats Known as Seigaku's mother, this vice-captain has the ability to take care of his teammates. While he is usually gentle and discreet, when he eats yakiniku it's like he becomes an entirely different person. Speed – 2: While not at national level, he has enough speed to cover a large area, allowing him to support Kikumaru. Power – 2: He does not use strong shots. Stamina – 4: After winning so many close matches, he must have gained confidence in his endurance. However, if he wants to beat even more players in this area, further training is necessary. Mental – 3: While he's not the type to give up during a match, he needs more self-confidence. Technique – 4: He possesses pinpoint control, having obtained high level technique through repeated practice. Kurobe Memo: The vice-captain prioritizes taking care of his partners. If he focused more on himself he could reach new heights. Category:Character Subpages